The Complicated Feeling
by ahya prince zala
Summary: Sedih memang jika kita tahu apa perasaan yang sebenarnya dari orang yang kita sayang. Jika yang kita tau itu adalah jawaban TIDAK, maka SAKIT yang akan kita rasakan. Ini sebuah kisah tentang dua orang sahabat berlawanan jenis, yang dimana si pria telah jatuh hati kepada sahabatnya. heemmmh bagaimana akhir kisahnya? ayo kita ikuti ceritanya *plak xD
1. Chapter 1

The Complicated Feeling

Moshi-moshi minna ini fict pertama aye, mohon bantuannye ye kalo ada kekurangan :)  
please review ya :)

Disclaimer: Gudam Seed Cuma punya sunrise xD

Pairing: Athrun x Cagalli

Chapter 1 ( Where is begin )

_"__Entah dari mana dan kapan perasaan ini datang melanda hatiku, apakah yang aku rasakan ini adalah hal yang benar, apakah justru ini hal yang salah?"_

Itulah pertanyaan yang sempat terngiyang dalam benakku, di saat aku sedang merasakan persaan yang mungkin itu dinamakan CINTA, namun yang aku ragukan perasaan itu tertuju pada sahabatku sendiri.

Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri, aku Athrun Zala, sesosok pria yang saat ini sdang di landa pertanyaan tentang perasaannya sendiri, hemmmmhh aku juga gak tau sebenernya kapan perasaan ini muncul dalam hatiku, semuanya bermula pada saat sahabatku Cagalli Yula Atha aku comblangin ke teman ku Yuuna Seiran.

**Flash back on**

"Athrun . . . . ! *jduaak*"

"ah itai!, ada apa sih? Sakit tau!"

ucapku kesal pada Cagalli yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamarku ketika aku ingin membukanya yang berakhir dahiku terbentur pintu,

"ada apa?"

tanya ku lagi pada Cagalli sambil mengusap-usap dahiku.

"emh aku...aku baru aja jadian sama Yuuna!"

Deg! Entah kenapa ucapan Cagalli tadi tiba-tiba membuat dadaku terasa sesak

"ouh ... udah gitu aja?"

tanya ku dengan ogah-ogahan karena memang sebenarnya aku gak suka arah pembicaraan ini, aku gak suka kalau Cagalli jadian sama Yuuna

*"Author: heh Ath! Lu gimana sih kan lu yang comblangin mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi lu yang gak suka?" "Athrun: entahlah, nasibku kan ada di tangan mu gan, kan la'u yang bikin cerita" "Author: oh iya lupa xD" "Athrun: #gubrak #mati!"*.

"isshhh ko' kamu gitu sih Ath?"

Cagalli mencibir

"urusai yo!"

ku balas lagi pertanyaan Cagalli dengan malas yang sukses membuat Cagalli jengkel dan akhirnya sebuah jitakkan melayang ke kepala ku

"*itai!*,kau kenapa sih? Maen jitak aja"

ucapku meringis sambil memegang kepala,

"bodo, emang gue pikirin"

jawab Cagalli santai.

**Flash back off**

Sejak saat itu perasaan ku mulai gak karuan ketika Cagalli bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Yuuna.

Dia bercerita seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan,

eh tunggu dia emang gak ngerti dan gak tau apa yang aku rasakan *gubrak.

Dia cerita kalau dia abis jalan lah, abis nonton, makan berdua, bla-bla-bla yang sukses membuat dadaku sesak,tapi ku cba sebiasa mungkin di hadapan dia.

Yang aku harapkan dari hubungan mereka adalah perpisahan mereka, namun ketika harapan itu muncul sisi baikku bertentangan

"dia sahabat kamu Ath, apa kamu tega liat dia menangis saat dia putus dengan Yuuna?"

kalimat itu selalu muncul ketika aku sedang mengharapkan hubungan Cagalli dengan Yuuna berakhir.

Aku udah salah dari awal, aku salah karena aku telah membiarkan perasaan itu masuk kedalam hatiku, yang padahal saat itu hatiku sudah terisi oleh orang lain,

ya saat itu aku sudah punya kekasih, Meyrin Hawke, ya dia adalah kekasih ku yang dimana kita udah jadian dua kali,

"hheeuuuuh . . ."

aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai berbaring di rajangku.

"teganya diriku pada saat itu pada Meyrin"

sesalku dalam hati dan fikiran ku melayang menuju masa-masa indahku dengan Meyrin.

-TBC-

Gomen ya minna , berhubung chapy 1 kemarin salah penulisan, sekarang aku ganti nih,

Buat yang udah review tolong jangan bosan ya aku butuh banget support dari senpai semua #bungkukin badan  
Oke selamat membaca ulang dan Chapy 2 dah d'update bareng ini  
Arigatou na minna


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( Bad Feeling )**

Summary: Penyesalanku akan perasaan ini masih terbayang hingga sekarang, dan aku masih bingung kepada siapa ku akan mantapkan hati ku.

Disclaimer: Gudam Seed masih dan Cuma punya sunrise xD

Pairing: Athrun x Cagalli

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang, dan kemudian fikiranku melayang jauh menuju saat-saat indahku bersama Meyrin

**Flash Back On**

"coba tebak, siapa hayo...?"

seseorang menutup kedua mataku dari belakang dengan telapak tangan miliknya, kuraba punggung tangan itu '_halus, lembut, dan hangat' _batinku dalam hati.

"ah! Ini pasti kau ya Meyrin?

Tebakku sambil melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari mataku, ku genggam kedua tangan itu dan kemudian gadis itu bertanya

"eh bagaimana kau bisa tau?" aku tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab

"dari suara lembutmu, halus dan hangatnya tangan mu, aku sudah tau itu pasti kau sayang"

Jawaban ku sukses membuat pipi gadis ini merona, dan keadaan dia yang seperti ini yang sangat membuatku bergairah untuk mencubit pipnya

"aaww!" jeritnya pelan karena cubitanku yang memang tidak keras  
"sakit tau.."rintihnya sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang saat ini makin memerah.

Ku genggam kedua tangannya erat, dan kutarik dia kedalam pelukanku "aku menyayangimu, Meyrin" bisikku dalam pelukan Meyrin

"aku juga menyayangimu Athrun..." ucapnya sambil memper erat pelukannya.

**Flash back off**

"huuuuuuuuuuufffffttt..."

Ku hembuskan nafas panjang ku '_Meyrin, maafkan aku' _sesalku dalam hati.

Ku bangkit dari ranjangku dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarku, kubuka laci yang ada di sana dan kemudian ku ambil sebuah bingkai yang berisikan fotoku bersama Meyrin.

"Meyrin...aku masih menyayangimu" desahku pelan sambil menatap fotoku bersama

Meyrin.

"_kenapa Meyrin, kenapa? Apa alasanmu? Mengapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" _sesaat kalimat itu muncul dalam benakku, kalimat disaat hubungan ku dan Meyrin akan berakhir, bayanganku pun kembali menuju pada saat itu.

**Flash back on**

"umm ano Athrun, aku...aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang serius padamu"

Deg! _apa, apa yang ingin dia katakan? _Benakku, apa mungkin...

"hemm a-ada apa Sayang?" tanyaku terbata.  
"umm mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'sayang' lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit lirih

_Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? _batinku.

"a-apa maksudmu Mey? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil mu 'sayang' lagi..?" ucapku dengan nada cukup keras, karna ku pikir di taman ini hanya ada kami berdua

"kita kan pacaran" sambungku cepat, namun kali ini ku pelankan sedikit nada bicaraku.

"Ath, maaf aku...aku sudah gak bisa lanjutin hubungan kita lagi" jawabnya yang kali ini telah meneteskan air matanya.

"i-iya tapi kenapa Mey? Apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanya ku dengan ekspresi yang gak karuan

*Author: mukamu emang gak karuan Ath dari dulu hhahha _#plak_ di bantai Athrun Lovers*

"umm hiks..kamu..hiks..gak punya..hiks..salah ko' Ath" ucap meyrin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"lantas kenapa Mey? Tolong kau beri aku alasan, alasan yang jelas!" ucapku agak sedikit kesal.

"Ath maaf, aku gak bisa kasih kamu alasan itu, maaf Ath aku gak bisa!" jawab dia sembari meninggalkan ku sendiri ditaman.

Ku lihat dia pergi meninggalkanku sambil mengusap air matanya. Sakit! Itu yang ku rasakan saat ini, hubungan ku dan Meyrin memang lagi gak terlalu baik, akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami sering dilanda banyak cobaan. Tapi aku gak nyangka kalo akhirnya hubungan kami akan saperti ini.  
Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun saat itu, seakan alam tau perasaan sedihku saat ini *Drama banget _#jduak_ (Author di hajar Readers)

Suasana hening saat ini menyelimutiku dalam kesendirian, orang-orang yang tadi berada di taman kini mereka suadah mencari tempat berteduh, tapi aku...aku masih tetap duduk dibangku ku yang sedari tadi ku duduki.

"KENAPA MEY, KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

*Ckrek kieeet* suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka menyadarkanku dari bayanganku.

**Flash back off**

"Ath ada yang mencarimu...diluar"

teman asrama ku masuk dan bicara sambil menunjuk arah bawah.

"Hah! Jam segini?..." ucapku sambil melihat jam waker di samping ranjangku

"Apa dia gak tau waktu bertamu apa? Dah jam 11 malam nih!"

kesalku pada teman asramaku yang ternyata adalah Nicol.

"Sabar dulu ath, mereka Lacus dan Kira, dan kayaknya ada urusan penting banget deh"

Jelas Nicol menenangkan, ekspresi kesalku kini berbubah menjadi sedikit tegang.  
_ "Ada hal penting apa sampe mereka berdua datang kemari malam-malam begi ni?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Oh mereka, hehe maaf ya Nicol tadi jadi marah-marah gak jelas, yaudah aku turun sekarang,"

Aku pergi meninggalkan Nicol sendirian di kamarku, entah apa yang sedang dia fikirkan sekarang, mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang mengumpat kesal padaku karena telah meninggalkannya sendiri di sana tanpa berterima kasih.

Haah bodo amat dengan umpatan Nicol, karena saat ini dalam fikiran dan perasaanku sedang ada yang mengganjal, entah kenapa kedatangan Kira dan lacus sekrang membuat ku menjadi "gak enak".

Aku sampai diruang tamu dan kulihat ada yang aneh dengan Kira dan Lacus, Kira memasang ekspresi cemas dengan muka yang gak karuan dan Lacus ... dia menangis di rangkulan Kira .

"Kira, Lacus? Eh ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian seperti habis kepergok berbuat yang macam-macam? *pletak pertanyaan ku dijawab dengan jitakkan Kira yang cukup keras.

"Aaw sakit Baka! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyaku sekali lagi namun dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ath, Cagalli Ath, Cagalli...!" jawab Kira sambil menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat air matanya mulai menetes.

Deg! Jantung ku berhenti sejenak mendengar jawaban Kira, _"Cagalli...apa yang terjadi padamu?" _tanyaku dalam hati.

-TBC-

Huwaaaaa ini fic tambah gaje aja ya, gomen ya aku lambat update u.u/ akhir-akhir ini kegiatanku padet banget jadi gak sempet update deh u,u/ #bungkukin badan 360˚

Buat semua yang udah baca sama yang udah review di Chapter 1 makasih banyak ya . Kritik saran dan masukkan kalian sangat berarti untukku ~~d  
Jangan bosan untuk ngeriview ya, aku masih butuh bimbingan senpai sekalian nih ::)

Oke minna semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet update ya (aaaamiiiiiiin) :)


End file.
